1. Field of the Invention
The technology is related to nonvolatile memory in generally. In particular, the technology relates to operating a nonvolatile memory cell or nonvolatile memory array such that for at least one memory cell, a drain region or source region is floating, while adding charge.
2. Description of Related Art
FIGS. 1A and 1B show a prior art operations being performed on a nonvolatile memory cell to add electrons to a floating gate and a charge trapping structure, respectively. The bias arrangements shown require a relatively high gate voltage, and the operation takes a relatively long time. Accordingly, it would be desirable to perform an operation to add charge to the charge storage structure with lower voltage magnitudes or faster speed.